THE MISSING CHAPTER OF LOTR; THE ONE THAT SHOULD NEVER EXIST
~Shortened Title~ THE MISSING CHAPTER ( Please note that there are modern-day items ) Pippin looked at the calendar and gasped. There was 2 weeks until Christmas! He grabbed the super long calendar and ran down the roads of the Shire. Pippin threw the calendar at Sam, Frodo, and Merry's face. " GUYS GUYS ITS LIKE TWO WEEKS UNTIL CHRISTMASS! " he bounced around like a hyper bunny....that's always hyper...who dranks coffee. Frodo and Sam and Merry were busy taking a calendar off their faces. " We can see that. " Merry coughed. Suddenly, all the hobbits in the Shire raced out to a forest, taking a 500-foot-long rope with them. The hobbits grabbed a HUGE pine tree and took off with it. Four hobbits tied the rope around the tree and dragged it to the center of the Shire. Some stronger hobbits put the tree in a stand. Then, utter decorating unsued. Gandalf, who was visiting, placed tons of candles whose flames were different colours on seperate branches. Many differnt balls were placed, glittering in the late-afternoon sun. Glitter was sprayed on the tree, fake icicles were hung, tinsel was hung, and all sorts of Christmas decór. ( Merry and Pippin tried to hang one of Sam's pans. The branch collasped. ) Some hobbits ran off and set up a DJ table. Then Gandalf set up a food-and-drinks table. A few other hobbits set up a Jumbotron and hooked up a Nintendo Wii to it. Sam started up the Wii and soon hobbits were dancing to songs from ''Just Dance ''and having a great time. Others raided the drinks. Clearylla, Frodo's girlfriend, went and set up a amusement ride called The Zipper, and it was very scary to ride. She decrated it with holly and tinsel to give it a christmassy look. Then pretty much everyone else from Middle-Earth came and set up their own things, and soon it was a huge Christmas party. Soon, Hobbits were drunk, Elves were drunk, almost everyone was drunk. Merry and Pippin were doing fantasic at MarioKart Wii, beating Gimli and Legolas ( Well of course Gimli, Gimli was drunk, and Legolas kept driving the wrong way. ) All of a sudden, behind The Zipper, a snow-dodge-ball fight started. Galadriel giggled like a insane drunk kitten playing with a piece of string and threw zillions of snow-dodge-balls at her opponents. Everyone on the opposie team was covered with snow in seconds. I can't cover everything that happened otherwise the canon and the fanon will break and Elrond will tell me to " STOP FREAKIN TYPING ALREADY!!!!!! " but...I have time for fluffiness. ( ooh, yay! fluff! ) At one point, everyone had settled down in front of the JumboTron to watch a Christmas movie. Halfway through the movie, someone shouted, " LOOK! BACK THERE! " the random hobbit pointed to the back row. All eyes turned to see Asphodel, Sam's girlfriend, asleep with her head on his lap. " Awwwwww. " Everyone else cooed. Sam blushed. And in the end, the party lasted for a week until Pippin reminded everyone that they still had to prepare for Christmas. Category:Fan-fiction